Tellanaire
by Nicky Goes Meep
Summary: This is the story of Tellanaire, an Elf, who defies odds and finds Romance. A tenth walker story - though not from the very beginning Not meant to be a Mary-Sue! AragornxOC. Read and Review. No Arwen !


**A/N: Hello! New story here. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing. Firstly, nothing belonging to Tolkien's lengendarium belongs to me, despite my numerous lawsuits against Christopher. Oh well, at present I own Tellanaire, Maeron and Tellanaire's Ada (unnamed, at the moment)**

**Just so you realise, this story takes place in May TA3018. At this point, Aragorn is 87. **

Tellanaire awoke to a sudden knocking at her door. She opened her eyes slowly, still clinging to the last tendrils of sleep. She had been sleeping with her eyes closed for almost 20 years now, ever since she was seriously injured in the old kingdom of Arnor – she found that sleep with eyes shut rested the soul and rejuvenated it even better than finding rest in the waking dreams that Elves used. She sat up slowly, looking out the window of her talan. She lived on a talan in one of the largest trees in Lothlórien, only a few levels beneath the Lord and Lady themselves. She stepped out from under the covers of her bed, and slipped on a navy blue dress that was lying crumpled on the floor, as she had not packed it away before falling into a deep slumber after the return from her expedition the previous night. She called for the hidden person to come in.

Her best friend, Maeron, stepped through the door into her bedchamber. He was tall, even by the Elven standards, with shining blonde hair and bright, piercing blue eyes.

"Mae govannen, mellon-nin," he greeted her. Tellanaire forewent the bother of greeting him and ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. She laughed.

"It is good to see you, Maeron. I have missed you."

"Yes, and that would be your entire fault, Tellanaire! Abandoning me here in Lórien, whilst you ran off to defend our borders from the orcs of Moria," he griped. As Maeron ranted, a fake pout came onto his face. "'Tis unfair, Mellon, that the warriors should get all the action whilst us poor healers must stay in Caras Galadhon. Why must you get all the excitement?" Tellanaire grinned at his rant. They had long bantered this topic, and it was likely that as long as their friendship remained, this matter would never be resolved.

"Well, isn't that precisely why you chose to be a healer, Maeron? Because you wouldn't last two seconds against an orc, and you know it. You're scared of my Ada when he gets angry at ME over the state of my room! He's not even angry at YOU!" she giggled. At the mention of her Ada, she paused. "Did Ada let you in?"

"Yes," replied Maeron. "The White Lady requests your presence immediately, Tellanaire. I can only assume you are soon to be sent on another mission." Tellanaire groaned. So soon after she had returned! She nodded at Maeron, and hugged him again.

"Will you be here when I return, Maeron?"

"Of course, although Eru save me from your Ada!"

Tellanaire was beautiful. She was tall, slender and majestic. She had long, raven black hair which reached down to her elbows, although she went against preconceived notions and wore it in a high ponytail. Her slimness was contrasted by the significant muscles seen on her arms, legs and if one was catch a glimpse, they would see a rock hard stomach. Her skin was the palest of tones, a milky white, which contrasted heavily with her hair, her round grey eyes and her full red lips. Her Elven ears were beautiful, and defined her. She looked ageless, neither young nor old, but she was in fact very young, only 327 years old. She walked up to the grand talan of the Lady Galadriel, barefoot, in her navy slip. She wearily thought of what she was to be ordered to do, wondering how intense and how long it would take, as all she really wanted to do was sleep. She paused before the Lady's chambers, collected herself, and walked in.

She bowed immediately, dropping down onto one knee, before even surveying the room.

"Aiya Lady Galadriel. Goheno nin, I did not mean to keep you waiting." The Lady smiled down at her, and beckoned her up again.

"That is perfectly alright, Tellanaire, I have just been talking to Estel here." At this, Tellanaire stood up and noticed, for the first time, the young Man in the room. He looked no more than 25 in human years, and he was very handsome. He was as tall as an Elf, with a lean body. He had shaggy dark hair, with flecks of silver. His eyes were a pale grey, and his face was solemn. Not that she noticed all this, of course. Tellanaire nodded at him stiffly, and then turned back to Galadriel. She gave Tellanaire a knowing smile.

"Estel, may I introduce you to Tellanaire, a very skilled young lady," she pronounced. Estel eyed Tellanaire curiously, marvelling at her amazing beauty. He wondered if she had any spouse. He realised what he was thinking – that could not happen! She was an Elf and he was a Man! She immortal, him mortal. He was in Lothlorien on business, he reminded himself, and she had no relevance to him. Soon he would be gone and away from her.

"Estel has come here seeking help, Tellanaire. He is searching for a travelling companion. He wishes to have someone to journey with him on his missions around Middle Earth, so that he may have some assistance. He needs them indefinitely," she explained, a twinkle in her eye. Estel nodded. Tellanaire smiled.

"Very well, my Lady, I will be ready to leave in two hours," she said. She turned to Estel. "Will that be enough time for you?" Estel started.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but I really do need the greatest warrior an-" Galadriel interrupted him.

"And that is what you have gotten, Estel. Tellanaire is the most skilled warrior in Lothlorien. Everything you have asked for, you have received," she interrupted him, shaking her head. Tellanaire stayed silent, amused. She was used to men not trusting in her skill. It pleased her greatly when such men were rebuffed.

"Estel, I will meet you at the gates of Caras Galadhon in two hours. I must now go and prepare for the journey." With one last bow to her Lady, she turned and walked out, leaving Estel in her wake.


End file.
